The Pool
by Ryume Kazemizu
Summary: Ryume is invited to the pool with some of her friends,but gets nervous as she finds out that Ino planned it. Unfortunately,she goes...and regrets it.Hikuro's also there and things get edgy...Contains a little of SasukeXRyume&HikuroXRyume!Genre:Emotions
1. Chapter 1 The Invitation

**NOTICE: _I DO NOT _OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. NOTHING! NOT THE STORY, NOTHING! Just Ryume, Kasaigaru, and Hikuro. Thank You. Oh, BTW, If you like Ino, i suggest you DO NOT read this!**

* * *

"Are you really sure about this?" Ryume asked her best friend, TenTen.

"Sure! It'll be fun. Come on, it'll be boring without you!" She begged.

Ryume had been out all morning training –like she does almost every morning- and she met up with Neji while on her way back home. He told her TenTen was looking for her and was probably at her door right now. So Ryume ran to her apartment and managed to catch up with TenTen who was about to leave.

She said that all the girls were going to the pool and asked if she wanted to go. Unfortunately, the person who planned it was non-other than Ino Yamanaka. It's not that Ryume didn't like her, (well, she actually didn't) but it was just that no matter how hard she tried, she never seemed to get along with her. She's tried so many times to get along with her, but would always end up arguing with her about the most pointless things. Then, just to end the useless argument, Ryume would always walk away to calm herself down and not try to start something else. Even when Ino would call her names behind her back, she'd continue to walk confidently and ignore her.

That's how it's been for a while now. Ryume had no idea how to fix the problem. So she just decided to keep her distance from her. She sighed at the thought of arguing with Ino at pool about something ridiculous, like bathing suits or how she'd ask why her 'boyfriends' weren't with her. That was probably the worst of them yet. Ino always calling her best friends (which three of them happened to be boys and crushes) her boyfriends.

"So what do you say? I'll try not to stay too close to Ino." TenTen urged on again.

Ryume sighed again and leaned on the counter in her kitchen, her palm under her chin. "I don't know, TenTen." She said for probably the third time.

Then a voice came from the doorway, "You could use some fresh air, Ryume. I suggest you go out, stay away from Ino, and have fun with the rest of your friends." Kasaigaru: Ryume's guardian, even though he was an enormous wolf, he was the only family Ryume had left.

"Yeah, I guess." Ryume said.

"So you're coming?" TenTen asked excitedly.

"Yeah, sure, I'll come." Ryume said and smiled calmly. She walked TenTen to the door and said she'd see her tomorrow at the pool. It was new and there was most likely to be a lot of people there. _Great. So if I _do_ have an argument with Ino, it'll attract attention._ Ryume thought.

Kasaigaru read her thoughts and added, "Sorry to break it to you, but I have more bad news." Ryume looked behind her at the giant blue and black wolf sitting on the couch. "It seems that Risu and Rynn are out on a mission. So it's just you, Sakura, Ino, TenTen, and I'm not sure about Hinate."

Ryume's mouth fell to the floor and she burst out, "WHAAAAAAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! RISU AND RYNN AREN'T GOING TO BE HERE?! WHY DIDN'T THEY TELL ME!?"

Kasaigaru stayed his clam self and spoke in his boring voice, "It must've been important. Really. Do you actually think they'd go off without telling you."

"They'll probably be even more sorry once they find out that I punched Ino in the face." Ryume said darkly.

Kasaigaru smiled calmly and stretched, "Now, now, Ryume. You wouldn't do that. You'd probably yell at her then leave the pool. You'd never lay a hand on anyone besides an enemy."

Ryume didn't say anything at first but then started to laugh. "Yeah, you're right! She's lucky I'm so nice!"

"Who is?" A voice came from the door-again.

Ryume looked back and saw one of her best friends (or in Ino's perspective; 'boyfriend'); Hikuro. His dark mahogany-reddish-brownish long hair covered the top of his eyes and he was looking mysteriously at Ryume. His hands were in his very deep pockets of his oversized tan jacket, covering his tight black and navy blue shirt, which clung to him, exposing his muscles. Other than him having a major crush on her, she just acted like he was a best friend when she actually loved him as a best friend. It was complicated.

Ryume jumped slightly in surprise and rubbed the back of her head, "Oh, nothing, I mean, no one!"

Hikuro raised his eyebrow and looked at Kasaigaru instead for an answer. He answered as if it was the most boring conversation, "She was invited to the pool tomorrow with the girls and Ino planned it. So we were just discussing how lucky Ino is to have Ryume being so nice so she wouldn't beat her if they had a big argument in front of a lot of people." He noticed Hikuro's slightly confused expression. "Risu and Rynn aren't going to be there to backfire at Ino. You know how they usually take care of Ino for Ryume in an offensive way, while Ryume acts her nice self."

Hikuro smirked and looked back at Ryume who had an Anime Cramp on her temple. "Looks like you're in major trouble. And I'm not making it any better." He grinned and Ryume eyed at him suspiciously. "Well, you see, I was invited too."

Ryume froze. Her mouth fell to the floor again but was brought back up as he surprise turned to anger. Her hands clenched into fists and she gritted her teeth. She spoke almost to herself, "That little… When I get my hands on her… Grr! How much does she love torturing me!?" Ryume cried out and flopped onto the couch with her hand on Kasaigaru's head, ruffled in his hair. She stared at the ceiling with her head back and glared.

Hikuro came from behind her, leaned over her and laughed. "Poor little Ryume. Getting picked on by Ino." He received another glare and grinned, showing his shiny white teeth and a little fang on the side.

Ryume gave up and laughed at her friend. She lifted her hand and flicked him on the forehead. He mumbled an 'ouch' and rubbed his head leaning away. Ryume got up and helped herself to a glass of water.

"I don't have to go, you know." Hikuro suddenly said and looked directly at Ryume.

Ryume almost dropped her cup. "What? What are you talking about? Why wouldn't you go? If it's because of me, forget it! If you're not going, I'm not going."

"That's not fair." Hikuro said stubbornly.

"Sadly, life isn't fair. And I don't want you to miss out on something because of me." Ryume said.

Hikuro raised his eyebrow again and didn't say anything at first. Finally. "So you're saying you'll go only if _I_ go?" His answer was a nod and he shook his head. "Why?"

"I don't know." Ryume mumbled and played with her empty cup on the counter. "I guess I just want a friend to be there with me or something, I don't know." She sighed. "But I guess if you really don't want to go, it's okay."

"So you'll go for sure?"

Ryume wasn't happy at her reply. "Yeah, I already told TenTen I would anyway." She looked away, upset. Then she heard Hikuro groan.

"You're not making this easy for me, Ryume." He said and rubbed his head. "Now If I don't go, you're going to make me feel guilty."

"No, no! It's okay! Don't worry about it. Besides, why would you want to go when you only know girls there?"

"No, I'll know one other person there, and he's a guy."

"Oh, really? Who is it?"

"Itazura."

Ryume thought for a moment and pictured Itazura. She's only seen him a couple times; he had very dark brown hair with red stripes and welded a bow and arrow. He had simple clothes like Hikuro of blue and red shorts, a red sash and a white shirt of red and blue designs. His shirt had slits on the shoulders, revealing his bandaged arms, followed by his blue fingerless gloves. Rumor said that he had a crush on Ryume's best friend, Rynn Kuragari.

"Itazura, the one on your team, right?" Ryume confirmed.

"Yeah. The one that likes the annoying one on your team. Rynn, right?"

Ryume laughed. "Yep. That's her!"

Hikuro smiled and shook his head. "So, he'll give me company. But the thing is that I didn't tell the others that I invited him. So it's kinda gonna be a shock for them or something." He shrugged and grabbed a seat next to the counter. Then he started to look around. "Hey is Kasaigaru still here?"

Ryume looked over to the couch across the tiny room and saw Kasaigaru's tail hanging off the cushions and his head rested on a pillow. She nodded and said quietly, "He's asleep. Poor guy, he's always so busy, never home, always doing missions or attending meetings."

"He attends meetings? Wouldn't be a little weird for a wolf to be at a meeting?"

"No, sometimes he turns into his human form. Remember? Oh, you've only seen it once, right?"

"Yeah." Hikuro said. "And that was when he was angry. Sheesh, he creeped me out."

Ryume shrugged and said simply, "Just don't get him angry. Simple as that."

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind." He said and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes.

Ryume looked over at the clock, "Looks like I gotta go to work. Hey, Hikuro, I'll see you later, all right?"

Hikuro raised his hand, "Yeah, yeah. See you tomorrow."

Ryume nodded and went out the door, already not wanting tomorrow to come.


	2. Chapter 2 Confrontation

Unfortunately, tomorrow came too soon and Ryume had to face it whether she wanted to or not. She had her bathing suit on with a green shirt and baggy dark blue pants over them. She carried a bag with her needs in it, along with a small cooler inside. Last night, she decided to make a treat for everybody, for good luck.

Before she left, Kasaigaru was waking up and he smiled at her warmly before she left then went back to sleep. She knew he was probably worried about her, but tried not to worry about it herself. She was at least going to _try_ to get along with Ino.

When she entered the outside pool, she gazed all around her. It was crowded. Not a good sign, she decided. She saw the 'kiddy pool' and in another bigger pool, onto the side (connected to the same pool) was a circle. In the circle, the water spun, so once you entered, you'd be taken in the spiral current. She was going to try that out with TenTen later.

"Hey, Ryume!" She heard a voice behind her and saw TenTen and Hinate coming towards her. She waved to them and pointed to a spot near the shade where they could sit. Then they shook their heads and pointed in a different direction. Ryume looked in the direction they were pointing at and saw Ino and Sakura talking to other girls with a group of boys nearby. Ryume's face fell.

TenTen was next to her and noticed. "Yeah, as expected. They choose a spot near the guys and a whole ton of popular, prissy girls."

"Prissy girls? Oh, god." Ryume said. "Do they know them?"

"Yeah. They met a few days ago and decided to all go to the pool today." TenTen shrugged and the towel draped over her shoulder fell. Ryume caught it before it touched the ground and handed it back to TenTen.

"Looks like I'm going to be busy," Ryume joked. "Well I don't know about you guys, but I promised Kasaigaru and myself that I'd stay away from Ino. So, I'll be over…" She stopped as she looked back at the spot she was planning to sit at. It was taken. She growled softly.

"So then you're sitting with us?" TenTen asked, smiling.

Ryume sighed. "I guess. Great. Just perfect. I can just feel an argument starting up."

They reached the group and put their stuff down. A few looked up at them but most ignored them. Sakura looked up at Ryume, "Oh, Ryume, you came. That's so great!" she said and smiled, introducing Ryume to a few others. They all waved back and called out their names also. Ino came forward and introduced TenTen and Hinate.

"Yeah, these were the girls I was talking about." She said and everybody laughed.

Hinate asked quietly, "You were talking about us?"

"Yeah, but nothing too bad." Ino said without looking at her. Hinate's face went blank.

Ryume went to her and motioned her to sit next to her on a chair. "So are you going to swim, Hinate?"

Hinate put he fingers together and said in her quiet voice. "I'm actually not really in the mood for swimming, I might just put my feet in the water."

"Oh okay," Ryume said. "Well if you get bored let me know. I have a feeling I might be swimming by myself."

"Why are you gonna do that?" A familiar voice called from behind Ryume. She felt the seat move as if someone else had sat on it and looked behind her. She gasped when she met Hikuro's eyes, inches away from her hers. She jumped up, blushing.

"H-Hikuro! Sheesh, don't scare me like that."

Hikuro grinned, "Scaredy cat. You got scared of me surprising you, but you don't get scared when you fight enemies." He put his finger to his head and twirled it. "Kinda weird." He said playfully.

Ryume laughed and threw his towel at his head. He caught it and threw it back at her. "Yeah, yeah. I don't want to hear it, you stubborn kid." Ryume said playfully and smiled.

Hikuro put on a shocked look and put a hand to his chest, acting surprised. "Well look who's talking! You act stubborn too."

Ryume leaned down to his eye level. "Trust me, it's not as much as you!" She grinned and flung the towel on top of his head, covering his face.

"Okay, lovebirds, calm down, geez. We're going in the pool now." Ino said and rolled her eyes.

Ryume glared at her. _Lovebirds my ass, you pig._ She thought darkly. Facing back to Hikuro she found him leaning back in the chair with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. But the thing that made her blush was that he was topless.

Itazura noticed and smirked. "Hey, Hikuro, you're _lovebird_ is blushing at you." He said.

Hikuro grinned without opening his eyes. "Is she now?" He teased.

"I'm not you're _lovebird_." Ryume growled and turned away.

"Aren't you going in the water?" He asked.

"Yes. Right now, actually."

"With your clothes on?" Hikuro asked, obviously trying to make her turn red again.

It worked. Ryume turned away again. "Of course not. I'll go change in the bathroom, I need to use it anyway."

"Riiiiight." Hikuro teased again. Beside him, Itazura smirked again and sat down also. Hikuro still had his eyes closed when Ryume came beside him. His eyes flew open as he jumped when he felt her hit him on the side of his head. "What was that for?" He asked.

"Sorry," Ryume added a tone in her voice making a grin come onto her face, "My hang slipped while getting my bag." Then she walked off, leaving a Hikuro smiling behind her, shaking his head.

--

"Hey, Ino, where's that other girl? The brunette." A boy with brown hair asked.

Ino shrugged. "Who knows? She probably just left."

"Why would she leave?" He asked.

"How should I know? She probably doesn't like wearing bathing suits in public." She said making a few girls laugh at her response.

A girl got curious and added on another question, "Aren't you guys friends? You should look for her."

Ino stopped and thought. An evil grin snuck on her face. "Yeah, I'll go look for her." She said and got out of the pool. She found Hikuro talking to Itazura and walked to him. "Hey, Hikuro." He looked up and raised his eyebrow at her, giving her an unwelcome look. "Do you know where Ryume is?"

"Why would you care?" He said.

"Because she'd my friend, duh." She lied.

"Yeah right."

Ino flinched as she heard the group behind her whisper. "What are you talking about? Of course she's my friend. I don't know what gave you the idea that I'm not!" She tried to put on an innocent look as she spoke the words.

"Well why don't you tell _her_ that. Not me." Hikuro smirked. "Go ahead. She's right behind you."

Ino turned around and saw a confused Ryume. She forced on a smile, "Hey, Ryume. We were getting worried about you. Where did you go?"

"Umm, to go change… Why?" Ryume asked strangely. _What the heck is going on?_

"She says she's your friend." Hikuro said and sat up.

"I am, aren't I? He just doesn't know what he's talking about, is all, right?" Ino said and gave Ryume a look when everyone wasn't looking.

Ryume blinked twice. "Uhh, sure…"

To play safe, Ino added on something so she wouldn't become suspicious. "Besides, that's the reason I invited you!" She said and put on another fake smile.

Ryume saw right through it. But there wasn't anything she could do about it. Who knows, it might be better this way. Just for today, that is. Ryume just nodded and automatically, Ino grabbed her arm and led her back to the pool. Hikuro looked mysteriously at Ryume as she was dragged off. The he glanced over to his teammate. "Maybe we should go too?"

"Sure. Lets watch out for your girlfriend." Itazura joked.

Hikuro put on angry triangular eyes and ignored him. He went in the pool and kept and eye out for Ryume.

--

The day went by smoothly.

But Ryume was getting too suspicious. Ino was being too nice. They haven't had one argument and she was, of course, thankful, but she knew it was wrong. Ino was just trying to grab everyone's attention and become popular. She needed to talk to her.

"Hey, who wants a drink?" Ryume announced and everyone raised his or her hand. She nodded and went to Ino and TenTen. "Wanna help me out with carrying the drinks?" She asked politely.

They nodded and the three walked to get the sodas. When they were waiting for the drinks, Ryume asked as casually as she can, "Hey, Ino, not that I don't mind it, but why are you being so nice to me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Ino said through gritted teeth. She knew what Ryume was doing and she didn't like it.

"Because you're juts trying to get everyone's attention. It's okay, Ino. I just wanted to tell you that I'm uncomfortable with it. You understand, right? Friend?" Ryume added.

Ino glare at her. The tray of drinks came and Ryume went to grab one of them. Before she even touched the tray, she felt icy cold liquid dump on her head and trickle down her back. She gasped as the ice touched her are bare skin. And she was about to turn around when Ino's hand suddenly shot out from the side and slam it on the tray in front of Ryume. The tray fell from the counter, soaking Ryume with soda. TenTen gasped and picked up the cups from off the floor.

"Oh, be careful, Ryume!" Ino said and picked up a cup. She turned to the man behind the counter who was a bit angry. "Sorry, she's a klutz. Can't really trust her with anything.

The soda incident had grabbed attention around them and everyone was staring at the two girls picking up the cups from off the ground while one stood still, soaked with ice cold liquid. Ryume took in a deep breath and excused herself to the bathroom.

Hikuro rose from his chair as he saw the crowd look in one spot. The spot where Ryume and Ino headed. "Oh no." He muttered and pushed himself through the crowd. He saw Ryume heading to the bathroom and saw that she had her arms around herself. His eyes went sorrowful and he waited for her to come out.

Ryume turned the shower on as hot water rinsed herself free of soda and shivered. She was freezing. The sun wasn't helping and neither was the air conditioning in the bathrooms. Why do they have those near showers for crying out loud? She stayed still in the shower as the water rinsed her off.

"Did you see that cute guy outside? I think he's waiting for someone, but did you see his abs?"

Ryume turned off the water and stepped out. She hesitated before going outside. It wasn't until waiting for five minutes in a bathroom stall did she finally decide to go out. Her head was down as she walked out. The sudden rush of hot air from the sun made her shudder. Then, she was suddenly grabbed by the shoulders, the hands of the holder were warm and comforting.

"Ryume! What happened? TenTen said that the soda fell on you." It was Hikuro's voice, she recognized clearly.

She didn't raise her head. Keeping her gaze to the ground she spoke quietly, "Is that what she told you? Or did Ino tell her to say that?"

Hikuro flinched, "What? You mean _Ino_ did this?"

"Of course not! Why would I _ever_ do that to my _friend,_ Ryume!" Ino's voice came from behind Hikuro. Ryume finally looked up, her watery eyes dried as she saw Ino and the group trail behind her. She spoke again, "Hikuro, you really don't like me, do you?" She pretended to pout.

"Oh, shut up you liar! You're getting me angry too, now." Hikuro snapped at her. His arm was Ryume's shoulder.

"It's okay, Hikuro. I'm not angry." Ryume said and wriggled herself out of Hikuro's arm. She tried to smile up at him, but it didn't work. So she turned back to everyone else and bowed. "I apologize, I think I'm going to go sit down for a while." She walked away.

Hikuro looked at Ino with angry eyes while she defended herself, "I guess she's just having a bad day or something. Come on, let's go try out that slide over there!" She announced and everyone followed her to the deep end of the pool.

Hikuro went back to his seat, wanting to talk to Ryume, but didn't find her there. Just Itazura. "Hey, Itazura, where's Ryume?" A shrug. "She said she was going to sit down."

Itazura backfired, "Did she ever say she was going to sit down near us?"

Hikuro sighed and put his hand to his head, "Right, I should've thought of that." He looked around the pool watching out for her. He couldn't find her. Turning back to Itazura, he informed him, "I think I'm going to walk for a bit. I can't find her from here. It's too crowded."

Itazura, who had his eyes closed, gave him a silent thumb up. Hikuro didn't notice and went to search for Ryume.


	3. Chapter 3 The Drown

Ryume wasn't sitting down anywhere. She had gone into the deep end and had her arms crossed over the side of the pool. The side of her head was laid on her arm and she had her eyes closed. She just wanted some time alone to think.

It wasn't until maybe twenty minutes later did she feel someone splash at her from behind. She turned around and saw the _last_ person she wanted to see. "Hey, Ino." Ryume said kindly.

"Hey!" She answered back. "It looks like you have another crush or something." Ryume made a 'huh?' expression. Ino laughed and pointed at a boy with brown hair. Ryume noticed that he was the one that was the kindest to her. "I think he has a crush on you. He keeps asking where you are. So, come on and hang with us."

Ryume looked at the flushed boy and he looked away. She remembered his name being Soya. "Come _on_, Ryume!" Ino whined.

"Sure." Ryume shrugged and followed everyone deeper into the pool. They were in the middle of the pool now and a few of the girls started to complain.

"Why can't we just go near the wall?"

"Yeah, I don't like staying afloat in one spot."

"Don't worry, I borrowed something big for us to float on. It's a shape of a boat. You just sit in it and float." Ino assured them. "Soya and Nero are getting it right now. See, there they are." She pointed in the direction they were in. Ryume wasn't paying attention.

_Where's Hikuro?_

Nero slapped his hand on Soya's back. "So you really have a crush on that girl?"

Soya was caught of guard and started to stammer, "W-What? No! She just seems kinda cool."

"Yeah, a-huh." His friend teased then laughed.

Soya laughed weakly then threw the float in the pool where all the girls started to get on. He looked over at Ryume who was staying afloat next to TenTen. _But she seems so nice too._ He thought to himself, and then jumped in the water.

Ryume watched as everyone had fun. She glanced at TenTen who was also watching. "Well what are you waiting for?" She asked. TenTen didn't say anything as she looked at her blankly. Ryume smiled. "Go have fun with them."

"And leave you here by yourself?"

"I'll follow in a minute." Ryume received a look from TenTen then quickly added, "I promise." TenTen smiled then nodded, approved.

Ryume smiled back and started to swim backwards, letting her hair get wet. Then she bumped into something hard but also soft. She turned around and saw Soya. "Oops, sorry about that. Just in a daze."

Soya smiled, "No, it's okay." He motioned his head towards the other direction, "Aren't you going to hang with them?"

"I will." _Why is he so curious?_ "I just wanted to swim for a bit. What about you? Shouldn't you be with the guys?"

Soya flushed and turned his gaze away. "I just thought you'd want some company." Ryume could barely hear him as he mumbled, his mouth halfway in the water.

Ryume laughed softly and suddenly dove in the water. Soya looked around him and didn't see her. Then he felt a splash behind him as Ryume sprayed water at him them vanish under water again. She swam under him then appeared behind him again. "Hey!" Soya said as she splashed him again.

Ryume laughed and went in the water again. This time, he went down too and met her underwater. He ran out of breath quickly and was soon above the surface again while Ryume stayed underwater. Once she got back up he asked how she could hold her breath for so long.

"I'm not sure. I think it's because I train a lot." She answered.

"Oh, yeah, that's right. You're a ninja or something, right?"

"You aren't?" Ryume asked, surprised.

"No, why?"

Ryume shook her head, "You just seem ninja material for some reason." She shrugged.

Soya laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey, Ryume! Come on over and help out!" TenTen called from the float. A few girls had piled onto it and were hanging on tightly. The people in the water were trying to knock them over into the water.

"Come on." Soya said, "Let's go help them." Then he unconsciously took Ryume's hand and led her to everyone else. Ryume laughed as she helped out everyone in the water. She was having fun.

--

"I don't want to hang out with you." Hikuro snapped. He'd been searching for Ryume and hasn't found any luck. It was just so crowded and the girl who kept asking him questions wasn't helping. His answer stopped her.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I wanted to get to know you and…" She started to brake off, her feelings hurt.

"I already told you I'm looking for someone." Hikuro said sternly. "Now will you leave me alone?"

The girl stomped her foot, "You're no gentleman! You may look good but your personality sure isn't!" Then she stormed off.

"Tsch. Whatever." Hikuro said and put his hands in his bathing suit pockets. It was now completely dry from being in the sun. He sighed as he did another quick scan. "She probably left." He mumbled then hung his head. "Then again I don't blame her." But he continued to look for her anyway.

--

Ryume felt her hair being grabbed as she swam to the other side of the float. The hand dunked her in the water and held her there. It was so sudden that she forgot to take a breath before going under. She struggled to lift her head but then gave up and swam instead down. Her hair was released and she swam back to the surface, away from the float. She gasped and coughed twice once she broke the surface. She looked over to the float and saw everyone acting normal, as if nothing happened. Ryume shook the incident away and went back to the game.

It happened again. Except this time, everyone was splashing at the float, so no one could see her underwater. She'd taken in a breath this time, but she was running out. A foot met her ribs. Most likely by accident, but the hand in her hair stayed in its place, ever once in a while leaning on her head, bringing her deeper in the water. And it was the deep end; to be more precise, twelve feet deep.

She was out of air. She dug her nails in the hand in her hair then the wrist. She felt a bracelet around the wrist and suddenly grew cold. Last time she checked, Ino was wearing a bracelet.

_No…_ Ryume thought._ No. She hates me but not enough to make me drown! What does she think she's doing? I can't drown!_

Then a wave of someone's foot kicking the water washed over her. It went in her nose and she made the mistake of crying out in pain as Ino's hand got tighter in her hair, making her head ache. The water went in her mouth and she gagged. Letting go of Ino's wrist, she held her hand to her mouth and tired to reach out to the surface.

Then her vision started to haze. Her eyes went blurry and she couldn't think straight. The hand tightened its grip on her hair, making another pain in her head. Then she blacked out.

Soya looked frantically around for Ryume. She was next to him then went underwater and never came back up. But everyone was splashing at the girls on the float that it was impossible for him to look for her. _She probably got annoyed of me and went out of the pool._ He thought and gave up looking for her.

Hikuro walked back to his chair and sat down. Itazura was still dozing but woke up as he sensed Hikuro near him. "Ryume's in the pool with everyone else." He stopped and looked Hikuro over, "Why are you so dry?"

"I was looking for Ryume." He growled. "She was here this whole time?"

"No. They found her by herself and she ended up joining them. That guy Soya seems to have a crush on her so he's probably with her."

Hikuro looked back into the pool and saw Soya get out – without Ryume. He walked straight towards him, "Where is she?" He asked angrily.

"Who?" Soya asked, confused.

"Ryume. Where is she? She was with you guys right?"

"I thought she left." Soya said nervously. "She was playing around with us then five minutes later, I notice that she wasn't around. And since they're splashing so much, I couldn't see her. So I assumed she left."

"You don't _assume_ anything unless you have proof." Hikuro snapped and glared at him.

Soya was getting tired of Hikuro. "Listen, I don't know where she is, okay? I was getting out to take a break and maybe look for her."

"I've been looking for her for the past half hour!" Hikuro said loudly.

Itazura called from behind them calmly, "Relax, Hikuro. Don't attract so much attention, sheesh."

Hikuro growled and stomped back to his chair but didn't sit down. Then he listened as Ino started to cry out something.

"Guys! Where's Ryume? I can't find her. I saw her underwater but then she vanished."

A prissy girl spoke up, "She probably just went out of the pool again. She's such a party pooper." Then she high-fives another girl next to her.

Hikuro suddenly froze and his eyes widened. "No…" He whispered then ran to the edge of the pool. "Everybody stop splashing!" He called out to the group. Everyone stopped and looked at him like he was crazy.

Then he saw it; a ripple of brown and blue in the water. Then he dived in the pool and swam to the very bottom.

"What's he doing?" TenTen asked as she saw Hikuro swim quickly to bottom of the pool.

Then everyone heard a gasp come from Hinate from the side. She shakily pointed to the brown and blue and stammered, "T-that's Ryume. S-she's at th-the bottom of the pool. She… She drowned…"

"What?!" TenTen burst out. She looked back down into the pool and saw Hikuro come closer to the figure in the water.

_Hang in there, Ryume._ Hikuro thought as he edged closer to her. He finally reached her and pulled her limp body towards him. He was soon running out of air as he swam to the surface. His head came above the water and he gasped. Going towards the wall, he laid Ryume gently down on the ground.

"Oh my god! Is that Ryume?"

"Ryume!"

"Who's that? Is she okay?"

"Look mommy, someone got hurt."

"I think she drowned."

Hikuro ignored all these voice and lifted Ryume's head. "Ryume…" He whispered. He took her wrist and felt for a pulse. It was faint but still there. "Damn it." He said and pulled the limp Ryume closer to him.

"She probably needs CPR." Someone said.

Hikuro looked up and saw that everyone had formed a circle around him. Without thinking, Hikuro took Ryume's head in his warm hands and put his lips to hers, breathing into her. Everyone gasped and a few from the teenage group made noises like 'oohs' and 'ahhs'.

Hikuro breathed harder into Ryume. Then her eyes finally shot open and she started to gasp and cough. She sat up and held her stomach as she coughed up water. She coughed some more water out of her and started to sway. She fell on a hard warm surface and rubbed her watery eyes as she tried to see whom it was.

"Hikuro…" she whispered.

"Shhh." He hushed her and held her close. "You drowned, Ryume. Are you okay?"

"She's okay!"

"Oh, thank goodness!"

"Whoa! Hope she doesn't have a boyfriend! Haha!"

Ryume groaned and coughed up more water, letting air into her lungs. She gasped as she choked and held her stomach. She looked up and saw what she feared the most:

Almost everyone in the pool was surrounding them. Some holding their chests in relief while other younger ones laughed. _Oh no…_ Ryume thought. _Hikuro did CPR on me in front of all these people._ She turned red and instantly sat up and staying away from Hikuro.

Hikuro looked at her strangely, "Ryume, are you all right? You look pale."

Ryume just shook her head and crossed her arms. She listened to the laughs of the kids she was just hanging out with. The laugh that stood out the most was Ino's. _I can't believe she's laughing at me. She could've killed me. Why…?_

Tears started forming in Ryume's eyes and she was thankful that she was all wet so no one could notice. But Hikuro was close enough to notice. He reached out to her to put an arm around her but she shook it off and stood up shakily. Then her knees gave out. She fell on her knees, scraping them on the rough cement but ignored it. She had to get out of here. She ran to her bag, grabbed what she was hers and hastily ran out.

The last thing she heard was Hikuro calling out her name and running after her.


	4. Chapter 4 Misunderstandings

Ryume fumbled for the key on her key chain as she tried to unlock the door to her apartment. The keys fell and she followed with them. She was still soaked and all she had was a towel around her. Her tears fell in the small puddle of water under her as she knelt down. She had to get inside. She had to get inside before _he_ came…

"Ryume! Wait! Please!"

Ryume tumbled out another fresh load of tears and finally managed to unlock the door. She went inside and locked it behind her. She caught her breath and leaned against the door. Then she felt the pounding of Hikuro's fists on the door, still calling out her name. "Let me in, Ryume!" he yelled. Ryume shook her head and sank to the floor.

Hikuro put his ear against the door and heard her fall to the floor. She sighed and ceased his pounding. He too sank to the floor in front of her door and pleaded, "Ryume. Please… Let me in. I'm sorry, okay? But I had to. You could've died and it would've been my fault. I couldn't stand there and do nothing. What choice did I have?" He voice broke on his last words and he put his hand to his face, wiping away his watery eyes. "I just want to talk to you." No answer. "Please."

"Just leave me alone." A whisper sounded from the other side. Her voice sounded weak and weary.

"I can't do that." Hikuro said softly. "You shouldn't desert yourself like this. Let me help you."

It was quiet for about five minutes. Neither one moved. Then Hikuro heard the doorknob click. Instantly, he reached for the knob and flung it open. He saw Ryume still in the same position on the floor, her head in her hands, tears still falling. In a flash, he picked her up and hugged her tightly.

Ryume's wet cheek smeared against Hikuro's bare chest. He never even got his stuff from the pool. No, he went straight to her. This made her cry even more. Hikuro hushed her and closed the door. "Come on," he whispered, "Let's sit down."

Ryume nodded and started to back herself away from Hikuro. But he never let go of her. He loosened his grip just so she can wipe her eyes, when she was done; he put his arm around her shoulders and walked her to the couch. Setting her next to him, he tucked her under his arm and hugged her again, his cheek in her hair. He felt Ryume shudder. "Are you cold?" He whispered in her ear.

Ryume shook her head and smiled lightly as his warm breath tickled her and sent even more shivers all around her. "Let me go change real quick." Ryume said. Hikuro nodded and let go of her. But he still held on to her hand until she was completely out of reach. "I'll get you a shirt too." Ryume called from her room. Hikuro didn't reply.

When Ryume came back, her hair was still wet, but not soaked, and she had on a thin long sleeved shirt with some pants. "What's with the covering?" Hikuro asked.

Ryume shrugged and sat down next to him. "I dunno. I just grabbed them from my closet and put them on. Nothing fancy."

Hikuro stayed quiet and snaked his arm around Ryume's waist, pulling her closer to him. He put his face to her neck and exhaled. Ryume turned red and became nervous. "Uhh, here's your shirt. You can have it if you want, it's too big on me, anyway." She stammered, moving away from Hikuro and giving him the shirt.

She didn't have any luck moving away from him as his arm tightened but he eventually moved his face. He turned her face towards his. "Why are you so nervous?" He asked softly.

"I'm not nervous." Ryume said quickly, still red.

Hikuro smirked put his forehead against hers. Her eye widened as she noticed how close Hikuro was to her. His eyes were inches away from hers. Hers; wide and shocked, his; calm and almost sad. His smirk disappeared and was replaced with a frown. "Did it ruin our friendship?" He suddenly asked.

Ryume's eyes calmed and she moved her face to his shoulder, so she was leaning against him. "Of course not. I was just stunned and it's just going to take a minute for me to get over it. I'm sorry."

Hikuro stroked her hair, "Don't worry about it. If you're not angry at me, then I'm fine."

Ryume's eyes started to close as Hikuro's steady breathing calmed her. She cuddled closer to him and was soon asleep. Now it was Hikuro's turn to blush. He felt uncomfortable, but yet, calmed. He wrapped his arms around Ryume again and kissed her forehead.

"Good night." He whispered to her.

--

A crash sounded in Ryume's ear and she jumped in surprise. She sat up and noticed that it was morning and she was on her bed. _What the heck was that?_ She asked herself and stepped out of her room.

"Ouch! Damn it, that hurt. Great, I knew I couldn't cook…"

Ryume giggled as she saw Hikuro in the kitchen trying to make breakfast. Once he heard her, he spun around and turned red. "Oh, Ryume! Uh, you're finally up. How're you feeling?"

Ryume smiled, "I'm great. What are you doing here so early?"

Hikuro stopped and turned completely red, he turned around so his back was facing towards Ryume. Ryume peeked over his shoulder. Then she finally got it, "You slept here didn't you?"

Hikuro dropped the pan he was carrying and another crash sounded. Ryume winced at the loud sound and bent down to pick it up. Hikuro also bent down and grabbed her hand, "I'm sorry. I was too worried to leave and… and you just…" He turned red all over again. Ryume giggled again and stood up.

"You don't have to say it. It's okay." She smiled to herself and started to fix the kitchen.

"You just looked so peaceful when you're asleep." Hikuro said quietly, looking away.

Ryume blushed. "I'll take that as a compliment." She laughed.

"But it is." Hikuro whispered in her ear from behind. She jumped but then calmed as Hikuro put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Then he suddenly spun her around so she was facing him and planted his lips on hers. Ryume's eyes widened for a few seconds but then closed as she kissed Hikuro.

They both jumped as a knock came from the door. Both of them were red and were breathing hard from shock. "Oh my god! That scared me!" Ryume gasped.

"Tell me about it!" Hikuro said and put his hand to his forehead.

Then Ryume gasped. "Hikuro! You still don't have a shirt on!"

Hikuro looked down at his now tan bare chest, "Oops." Was all he said.

Another knock. Ryume jumped again. Then she grabbed Hikuro's arm and dragged him to her room, "Here, grab a shirt in there and when you come out, just say you had to use the bathroom. Okay?"

Hikuro smirked, "Yeah, yeah. Okay, sheesh, I can walk by myself." Ryume apologized and released his arm then headed to the door. But she was stopped as her arm was grabbed and she was flung into Hikuro. He kissed her again before he released her and closed the door.

Ryume stood stiff at her spot. Then she heard voices behind the door and rushed to open it. "Sorry for keeping you waiting." She said then stopped.

Kasaigaru, Ino, TenTen, Hinate and Risu were in the doorway.

"What took you so long?" Risu asked.

"I'm sure it was nothing, right, Ryume?" Kasaigaru answered, obviously aware of what happened. The only thing Ryume did was nod, and then her gaze turned to Ino who wasn't making eye contact with her.

"I told them what happened." TenTen said, reading Ryume's thoughts.

"Yeah," Risu said and pointed at Ino, "And someone here needs to make it up to you. Tell her to do whatever you want her to do and she'll do it without question, _right little sister_?" Risu taunted and Ino nodded, still not looking at Ryume.

"Well, Ryume?" Kasaigaru said.

Ryume raised her hand and waved it in the air, "No, forget it. It's over; I don't care about what happened yesterday. It's history. Let's just pretend it never happened, deal?"

Ino stared at her gaping while Risu and TenTen raised their eyebrows, shocked. Kasaigaru, meanwhile, wasn't surprised at her answer and stayed calm. "Like I said, Ino," He began, "You're very lucky that Ryume isn't a kind of person to take revenge or get back on somebody. She's a kind person who cares about others, even the people she doesn't get along with."

Ino crossed her arms again and looked away. "Yeah, but she's too nice."

"No duh. But you still gotta love her, right?" Hikuro said from behind, making Ryume turn pink and eyes widen.

"Well, how about you guys head back home, all right?" Kasaigaru tried to defend Ryume and motioned them out. He closed the door behind him, leaving Ryume and Hikuro alone, once again.

Hikuro hugged Ryume's waist again from behind. He grinned as he felt Ryume exhale a long held breath. "That was close." She sighed. "I'm going to have to thank Kasaigaru later."

"Yeah, yeah." Hikuro muttered as his nose nudged Ryume's ear. "Do you have anything to do today?" Ryume leaned into Hikuro's chest and shook her head. "Good." Hikuro breathed against her neck and suddenly picked her up, bridal style.

He flung her on his lap as he sat down on he couch again. He kissed her cheek and started to stroke her hair. Ryume sighed and relaxed, as she felt secure all around her. She put her arms around Hikuro and put her head under his chin. A few moments later, Hikuro began to get bored. Lifting Ryume's head with his finger from under her chin, her stared into her eyes and slowly leaned in closer to her.

His lips met hers again and he kissed her deeply, sighing from his nose and holding Ryume from the back of her head. They both separated and hugged each other for a minute.

Then there came another knock on the door.

Hikuro half groaned half growled loudly in protest. His arms released Ryume and spread them out against the back of the couch. Ryume smiled and went for the door. "Hey Kasaigaru." She said.

"Hey." He said simply, "I met up with someone on the way back and had to tell the story to him too."

"Oh, okay, that's fine. Don't worry, Sasuke, I'm perfectly fine."

Hikuro's eyes flew open and he glared at the door. He clenched his teeth and got up from the couch, walking to the door next to Ryume. Sasuke met his glare and returned it.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke asked calmly, but clearly angry.

"Watching out for Ryume." Hikuro said calmly and put an arm around Ryume's waist, taunting him.

Sasuke growled and snapped at him, "Don't touch her you piece of trash."

Hikuro snapped back, "What was that?" His hand tightened on Ryume's shoulder and hurt her.

"Hikuro… Please." Ryume whispered and moved Hikuro's hand off her shoulder. Hikuro's gaze never left Sasuke's as they continued to glare at each other. Ryume sighed and thumped Hikuro on the back of the head.

"What the heck was that for?!" He cried out.

"Stop glaring at each other!"

"Go tell _him_ that!" Hikuro pointed at Sasuke. "Oh you can't because he's your _boyfriend_?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Ryume said sternly through gritted teeth.

Sasuke spoke up, "Just be quiet you moron. She doesn't need to be arguing with anyone right now. I thought you said you were watching over her?"

"Just shut up, jerk." Hikuro snapped.

"Hikuro, please-" Ryume was cut off.

"No, I get it. He's more important to you. Whatever. I see how it is." Hikuro said angrily and took a step out the door. He stopped as Ryume grabbed his shirt; he looked back and saw her fierce eyes.

"That's _not_ true!" She said sternly.

Sasuke flinched and glared at Hikuro again. But he wasn't looking at him. He was staring at Ryume, with eyes that showed shock, surprise and sorrow. Then he looked away, "You're lying."

"I assure you that I am _not_." Ryume said with a hard edge in her voice.

Hikuro met her eyes again and calmed down. "How can I believe that?" He asked and looked away again.

Kasaigaru made a sound that sounded like a laugh. "Well," He said, "Now, that's a stupid question!" Hikuro didn't say anything.

"What I mean is that you can trust me… Or do you really not trust me?" Ryume asked. Hikuro suddenly looked up with a shocked expression.

"Of course I trust you! With my life! But…" He sighed then mumbled, "I don't know…"

Ryume release his shirt and sighed. "All right then. Go do whatever you want."

Sasuke never turned his gaze away from Hikuro. He made a 'tsch' sound then looked away. "You spoil him too much, Ryume."

Ryume didn't say anything. She just looked up at Sasuke and ignored the remark. "Did you want to talk to me, Sasuke?" She asked.

"I just wanted to check up on you." He said and walked up to her, putting his hand against her cheek. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"Of course." Ryume said. "Like Hikuro said, he was taking care of me."

Sasuke's hand dropped, "I see." He said then turned to Hikuro who was in shock. He looked up at Ryume with sad eyes.

"What's wrong Hikuro?" Ryume asked.

"You know, for once the jerk is right. You _do_ spoil me." Hikuro said.

"Maybe," Ryume said, "But I have a reason to."

Sasuke smirked and spoke to Hikuro, "You're real lucky that she likes you."

"So are you. She _loves_ you." Hikuro suddenly said. Then he flinched as he heard his own words. "Damn it." He muttered under his breath then ran out the door.

"Hikuro!" Ryume began but stopped as Hikuro disappeared. She sighed and hung her head. "Oh no. Now he's going to hate himself for saying that.

"It's his own fault that he said it." Sasuke said.

Ryume was about to argue when Kasaigaru groaned from the kitchen. "Great, Tsunade has another mission for me. All right, Ryume, I guess I'll see you later. You two try not to fight too much." He said and walked out the door.

Ryume grumbled under her breath. "Why can't you two just get along?"

Sasuke was suddenly in her ear, "Why can't you just stop getting yourself in these kind of situations?" He teased.

Ryume shivered and shrugged to hide it. "I can't help it. It must be bad luck, or something!"

Sasuke smirked and breathed into her ear, "Well I can't help it either. I love you so much I can't help it. It must be a curse."

"Ha ha, very funny." Ryume said sarcastically and sat down on the couch.

Sasuke followed her and sat next to her, pulling her closer to him. He started to trail kissed up her neck. Ryume groaned, "No, Sasuke. Not now. I'm not in the mood."

Sasuke growled against her skin, "That asshole put you in a bad mood."

"Don't call him that, and no he didn't." Ryume said and leaned her head back, resting her neck.

Sasuke moved his head near Ryume's and gazed at her. "So I'm the one who put you in a bad mood."

"Oh, no. It's not you. I don't know what it is. I think I'm just a little tired."

"Then go to sleep." Sasuke whispered into her neck. That tickled her and she sat upright.

"I'm not trying to be mean in any way, but I wouldn't be able to sleep or rest while you're here" Ryume said and looked away feeling guilty at what she said. "Sorry I said that." She added.

"Don't be. Because it's true." Sasuke smirked and turned Ryume's head towards him. He leaned into her and kissed her gently on the lips. Ryume blushed and smiled lightly. This made Sasuke smile lightly too and he got up.

"Where are you going?" Ryume asked.

"You need some sleep. Don't worry, I'll leave." He said and opened the door.

"Thanks Sasuke." Ryume said and smiled.

Sasuke smiled back before he closed the door.

* * *

**IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE IT (i really can) LET ME KNOW!! EITHER REVIEW OR MESSGAE!! PLEASE AN THANKS!! -**


	5. Chapter 5 Tries

"Come on, Ryume! Just one?" Hikuro begged.

Ryume sighed and leaned against a post in a training field. "You _always_ _just_ want to spar. Can you do anything else besides _that?"_

"Nope." Hikuro grinned.

Naruto, who had been standing to the side watching, scratched his head in confusion. "Hey, Ryume-Chan? Why's Hikuro flirting with you?"

Ryume and Hikuro turned pink and they both turned away at the same time, arms crossed. "I'm not flirting with her!" Hikuro protested. "I just like to spar and I'm bored."

Naruto became offended. "Then why don't you ask me?!"

Hikuro looked back at him and raised his eyebrows, "Are you serious? _Me_ fight _you?_ That's hardly a fair match."

"Yeah, you got a point there." Naruto said.

Then Hikuro and Naruto laughed and said at the same time, "I'd totally win."

Hikuro grinned evilly and leaned in towards Naruto, "Is that a challenge?" He said sinisterly.

Naruto grinned and raised his fist, "Not even a challenge! I could beat you faster than you can say… uhh…" He paused and scratched his head. Hikuro threw back his head and laughed loudly. Naruto growled, "Shut up! Why the hell are you laughing at me?"

Hikuro kept laughing, "You say you can beat me and yet you can't even defend yourself in a verbal fight!" He paused and laughed again, "How pathetic!"

"I'll show you pathetic!" Naruto said and raised his fist again.

Hikuro smirked and flicked his dark hair, "Bring it on!"

Ryume's eyebrow twitched and she hit Hikuro in the head. An 'ow!' escaped his lips and she put her hands on her hips. "You never know when to quit, do you?" She sighed, "All right, I'll spar with you. Just stop arguing."

"How can you deal with that guy?" Naruto muttered darkly.

"Why you little-!" Hikuro started but stopped as Ryume threatened him that she wouldn't fight him. "Fine." He said and readied himself, "I'll try to go easy on you."

Ryume rolled her eyes, "Don't you dare! Or else you'll get beaten."

Hikuro showed his white teeth and his small fang-like tooth. He charged to Ryume and threw a punch at her. She neatly dodged it and aimed a kick. He shoved it away and tried to trip her. She flipped backwards and launched herself back at Hikuro. He was ready and prepared to grab her again. Then he saw Ryume smirk.

In a flash, she disappeared and was suddenly behind Hikuro, knocking his to the ground and sitting on his back. She smiled and made a 'peace' sign. Hikuro hit his head on the ground and groaned. "You're lucky I went easy on you!"

"Sure ya did, Hikuro." Ryume said and got off of him.

Hikuro's hand shot out and grabbed her foot. Ryume was alert and twisted herself, making Hikuro let go and turn on his back. "Dang it." He muttered and looked away.

Ryume stuck her tongue out and walked to Naruto who was holding her fan. "Thanks, Naruto." She said and put her weapon back in place on her back. "Well, I guess that's enough training for me today. If I continue, Kasaigaru will lecture me."

"He lectures you?" Naruto asked.

"Of course." Ryume said and shrugged.

Hikuro sat up and put his elbows in his knees. A group of people caught his attention from the side and his eyes grew dark. "Hey, Ryume." He called, making her look back. "How about we get some ramen?" He said as casually as he can.

Ryume was startled at first but then understood when she heard a voice from the group across the field. A familiar voice she did not want to hear at the moment. "Sure." She said and walked over to Hikuro to help him up. Once he got up, he whispered in ear one word. Ryume nodded and walked with Naruto and Hikuro, her in the middle, and Hikuro separating her and the view on the group walking towards them.

"Instead of running away, you should teach her a lesson." A deep voice said calmly from behind.

Ryume spun around; already knowing whom it was and blinked. "Hey, Sasuke." She said as he walked closer to her. She looked back to the group and saw that they walking towards them. Sasuke looked at her mysteriously.

"Just beat it, Uchiha." Hikuro said and took Ryume's arm, leading her away from him.

"You shouldn't let your jealously interfere." Sasuke saw calmly.

Hikuro glared at him, "I'm not jealous. Now beat it! Why would Ryume want to start anything with her anyway?"

Ryume and Naruto watched as the two argued. Naruto, curious and confused, while Ryume, annoyed and a bit nervous as the group neared. "Umm, guys?" She interrupted. Sasuke and Hikuro's glares disappeared as they both stared at Ryume at the same time. "Can we go now?"

A look in Sasuke's eyes made Ryume stop. He wanted her to end this with Ino. She could tell. Meanwhile, Hikuro wanted her to ignore it and possibly get into worse fights in the future. Ryume sighed at her thought and waved her hand. "Forget it. I think I'll just go home."

Too late.

"Aw, why, Ryume? I finally find you and you're about to leave?" Ino said from behind with mischief in her voice.

"Get outta here you jerk." Hikuro snapped.

Ino glared at him but decided the best and ignored him, "Hey, Ryume, what happened? You just left and never came back."

Hikuro gritted his teeth, furious. "Two days later and you now decide to apologize?!"

"Apologize? For what? I didn't do anything." Ino said innocently.

Ryume looked silently at Ino, a million things running through her head. "This is ridiculous." She whispered. Sasuke heard and held her hand comfortingly.

Hikuro continued, "And what do you mean you finally found Ryume?"

_Dang it._ Ino thought. _I forgot he was there when I had to apologize to Ryume. Might as well play it false and pretend nothing happened._ "What are you talking about? Ryume, I think your friend's a little confused."

"Me too." A voice came from the group followed by more voices agreeing with her.

"Oh, Ino." Ryume sighed. "When will you understand that you need to stop lying." She turned to the group behind Ino and spoke to them, "Please excuse the confusion, but after the incident at the pool"—glances at Hikuro quickly—"Ino came over and apologized for what happened. It looks like she didn't tell you the truth."

"Are you saying that I'm lying?!" Ino protested.

"That's what we're saying!" Hikuro answered.

Ino scoffed, "Whatever. Do you honestly believe these guys?" She faces the group behind her and tries to laugh.

Everyone looked at each other nervously and whispered to themselves. Soya looked at Ryume also confused. She sighed again and shook her head, "Don't you get it? Ino was the one who drowned me!" She burst out, then jumped at her own reaction. "Oops…" She mumbled and started to walk away but was stopped when Sasuke's hand tightened around hers.

"There you have it." Hikuro said with his arms crossed. "Now quit your prissing and end this. You already caused enough trouble for Ryume."

Ino stumbled for an answer, "I have no idea what you're talking about. Why would I do that to my friend?"

"We _never were_ friends!" Ryume cried out, "I should've ended this before and I'm sorry I didn't. Just tell everyone the truth."

"What truth? The truth that you're a jealous boyfriend stealing-"

Ryume interrupted her, horrified, "Boyfriend stealing?! What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Are you talking about that jerk Sasuke?" Hikuro asked.

"He's not a jerk, and yes, I'm talking about Sasuke!" Ino said.

Hikuro smirked and put an arm around Ryume's waist, "Go ahead and take him. Then Ryume will stop liking him and like _me_ instead!" He grinned and put up a thumbs-up.

Ryume's eyebrow twitched and she growled at Hikuro, "You're not helping! And I _don't _have any boyfriends! Got it?"

Hikuro looked away and muttered, "Yeah but I bet you wish Sasuke was."

"That's _not_ true." Ryume said angrily. "We're just best friends. Just like I am with you, all right? Get that straight." Her eyes were blazing and fierce before, but now they had calmed and she was almost upset. "Please stop making things so complicated…" She begged softly.

Hikuro suddenly became nervous and started waving his arms about, "W-what! Ryume, I didn't mean it like that! Don't be upset with me, please! I didn't mean it. Just trying to have some fun cause there's always so much drama between you and Ino about that jerk-face Sasuke. It hardly seems fair at all!"

Ryume looked away, "If this is about Sasuke, then what's the point of arguing?" She looked back at Ino who was staring at her. "Listen, Ino, Sasuke and I are just friends. I don't care what you think of him or me, just please leave me alone. You're making up all these unnecessary things and then lying about them."

Ino refused to give up. "No, _You_ listen! You think you're better than everybody and that you can get away with everything!

"That's not true." Hikuro and Sasuke said at the same time.

"Yes, it is! Am I right, guys?" Ino asked the group behind her. A conversation went up between them and everybody started stating their own opinions.

But Ryume was too angry to hear them. She covered her eyes with her hand and shook her head, looking away. Sasuke grabbed her hand and gazed into her eyes. "Ryume," He said her name softly, "Don't worry. I know who's telling the truth and who's not. You're telling the truth and I believe you. I trust you." He murmured. Ryume smiled and nodded then looked back at the group that was suddenly getting louder.

"How about we settle this in a fight?" Someone in the group asked.

"Yeah," someone else agreed, "You guys said you were ninja, right? Just battle and see who wins."

Ryume refused, "No, I don't settle stupid things like this through fighting."

"What's wrong? Afraid you're gonna get beat?" Ino taunted. "Ryume, I challenge you!"

"No."

"Why not?"

Ryume's hands clenched into fists. "Fine. If you want to get beaten so badly." She smirked, all her anger gone. She was going to play with Ino.

"Fine." Ino answered back and readied herself, along with Ryume who followed suit. "I won't go easy on you!" Ino called.

Ryume stood up straight, confidently, and answered back, "No need to. Try your best and I'll still beat you!" She looked over to the side and saw Naruto and Hikuro cheer her on. Sasuke just smiled sadly at her, knowing that she didn't want to do this. Ryume wasn't taught to fight to resolve problems. He knew that and knew what she was in for.

"Let's goooo!" Ino yelled and charged for Ryume. She flung a fist towards Ryume's face which she grabbed neatly and tossed away. Ino growled and kicked her in the leg, missing again as Ryume side-stepped. The fight continued on, Ino missing her attacks, while Ryume kept dodging and not even bothering to fight back. "Do something you wanna-be ninja!" She taunted.

Ryume laughed with her hand on her hips, "If I were you, I wouldn't be talking! You can't even land a hit on me!"

"Then go ahead and try to land one on me."

"No thanks. I'm fine watching you miss." Ryume said, but then flinched as she heard her nasty words. She wasn't used to talking to rudely to others: enemies or not.

Ino trembled with rage and charged at Ryume again sending a flurry of punches at her. Ryume skipped to left and to the right as she dodged, her hands behind her back. It was then when she stepped back did three things happen: One, Ino stopped throwing attacks and was staring at her. Two, Hikuro and Naruto were staring at her, scared with Sasuke having an angry expression on his face. And last, when Ryume stepped back, she bumped into something, or did she later find out, someone.

"This is unusual. You fighting to solve something?" A voice rumbled behind Ryume.

She turned her head slowly and gasped. Kasaigaru was standing behind her (in wolf form) and was not happy at all. "Oh, Kasaigaru, what brings you here? Wait! Aren't you supposed to be coming back in two more days from your mission?"

"I came back early." Then he added with a growl, "And it's a good thing I did."

Ryume realized what he was talking about and glanced back at Ino who was confused. "Oh." Was all she said.

"_Oh_, is an understatement. _Oh_, doesn't excuse you from what you did. _Oh_, is going to cost you." Kasaigaru threatened, his voice rising.

"It's not her fault." Hikuro said, walking in from behind them with Sasuke trailing him. "She was forced to and had every right to!"

"She _knows_ better than to fight someone to solve something!" Kasaigaru growled.

Sasuke spoke up, "But that's the thing," He stated, "She _tried_ to solve it but came to no conclusion." He interrupted Kasaigaru from speaking again, "She's tried so many times to solve this problem but can't find another way. Her friends are even trying to help her."

Hikuro was impressed and mumbled, "Nice speech."

"And _why_ are your friends helping you?" Kasaigaru glared at Ryume.

"Because that's what we're for." Hikuro said.

"Hikuro, please. I appreciate you and Sasuke helping me, but Kasaigaru's right. I should've found a solution to this problem a different way." Ryume said with her head down. She lifted her head and faced Kasaigaru, "How many?" She asked.

"How many?" Hikuro repeated.

"Six. I don't care how, just get it done by midnight, understand?" Kasaigaru answered, his green eyes had mixed emotion.

"What? Six what?" Hikuro asked again.

Sasuke understood. "Six?! That's too much! She'll faint!" He protested.

"I said I didn't care how. If she did it, then she's excuse. She can bring a bottle of water if she wants, I don't care." He glares back up at Ryume and said every word with meaning. "Just. Get. It. Done."

"Yes." Ryume said and bowed. She turned and walked away.

"What the hell is going on?!" Hikuro cried out and rubbed his hand furiously with both hands.

Sasuke glared at Kasaigaru and explained, "Ryume gets punishment by running around the whole entire village. She has to run around the whole Leaf Village six times before midnight."

"Someone's in a bad mood." Hikuro muttered.

Kasaigaru heard him and snapped, "_Yes! I am_! Now leave Ryume alone, all right?"

Hikuro flinched then started to walk off also, "Geez, what's up with him?"

Even Ino and the group started to fade away, but she was stopped as Kasaigaru called after her, "Either you tell everyone the truth or I talk to your parents, and Risu." Ino mocked him with hr back to him and scoffed again. Kasaigaru called back again, "I mean it." Ino shivered and walked away faster. Soon it was just Kasaigaru and Sasuke.

"Sasuke," Kasaigaru said in a much more calmer tone, "Please be with Ryume."

This surprised Sasuke._ What's he talking about?_ He thought. But all he did was nod and turn away to walk off.

"Sasuke…" Kasaigaru said again. Sasuke stopped but didn't turn around, "Let her know that I'm sorry." Sasuke didn't say anything as he continued to walk. But he'd make sure she knew.

* * *

**Yes, i will continue with another chapter. Thank you for the review (if you don't want your name out). Stay tuned for the next one and thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6 Filler

**Notice: This is (like the chapter says) a filler. I know, not much AT ALL! It's actually kinda boring... But i ran out of ideas and i didn't want to get off topic of the story (especially the titlelaughs)**

* * *

"Damn it… Only four laps and I'm… already… tired…" Ryume gasped for air as she struggled to drag herself to keep running. "Dang it…" She breathed. Then her knees suddenly gave out and she fell. But someone caught her. She looked up and saw Sasuke holding her by the waist. "Sasuke?" Ryume whispered, breathless.

"Let's go home." He said.

"No." Ryume shook her head. "I need to… finish my laps." She tried to stand again by herself and stumbled but regained her balance again. She fast-walked and felt Sasuke walking easily beside her.

"You don't have to keep running." He said and reached to touch her hair.

Ryume walked faster, "Did Kasaigaru…tell you to say that?"

"Something like that."

"Well then…he's going easy on me… I need to teach myself… a lesson." She started gasping from lack of air and gave up again. This time, Sasuke made no move to help her up, just settle her on the ground without hurting herself. "Let… me… finish." Ryume gasped out. Sasuke merely nodded and followed Ryume, often catching her when she'd sway. It was when see finally collapsed for good and closed her eyes, breathing heavily, did Sasuke decide to take her home before she woke up again.

"How is she?" A calm gentle voice sounded.

"She managed to make it to almost five laps. But she fainted before she finished." Another voice answered. This one's was a deep and boring but had emotion in it. Caution?

"I say that's enough. It's not easy running around the whole village. I've tried it with her once, not easy. But she's gonna be okay, though, right?" Worry was in this voice and he was the closest.

Ryume tried to open her eyes as the answer came out of the calm voice, "It's just from exhaustion."

"She's waking up."

Opening her eyes and settling in the darkness, Ryume looked around and saw Neji sitting on the couch she was laying on with Hikuro's chin resting on his hand as he leaned over from behind the back of the furniture. "Where's Sasuke?" She asked, trying to lift her head.

"Oh no you don't." Hikuro said and flicked Ryume's forehead, putting her down on her back again. "He's behind you." He made a motion with his head and Sasuke stepped into Ryume's view. He smiled down at her with his hands in his pockets. Ryume smiled back at everyone.

"So, uhh, am I allowed to sit up?" Ryume teased.

Neji chuckled, "Yes, you have our permission to."

"Oh great, now I need permission to do things. Watch out you guys, I might get a cramp." Ryume teased again with a grin on her face.

"Oh, yeah, we don't want _that_ happening!" Hikuro said with full sarcasm in his voice. Then he put his hands up to his face and pretended to be shocked, "_Anything_ but a cramp! Oh no!"

"All right, we get it, loser." Sasuke said calmly, obviously unimpressed.

Ryume, on the other hand, was laughing. She leaned up and ruffled Hikuro's hair. "You baka." He pouted at first but then put on a big grin.

"Kasaigaru stopped by." Neji suddenly said. Ryume looked up at him, confused and wanting him to continue. "He wanted to apologize to you."

"He's probably just tired of you getting yourself in trouble." Hikuro said, resuming into his original position with his head in his hand and elbow on the back of the couch.

"Probably." Ryume agreed.

Hikuro head dropped and he mumbled, "You weren't really supposed to agree with me."

Ryume showed no emotion and continued, "Yeah, but it's probably true." Hikuro lifted his head and shrugged, then went into Ryume's kitchen. "So…" Ryume began, unsure of herself, "Is there a reason you guys are here?"

Sasuke smirked, "Do you want us to leave?"

"What? No! Of course not! I was just curious." Ryume said, surprised at what Sasuke's reaction was.

"Hey, Ryume? Can I have a piece of chocolate?" Hikuro called from the kitchen.

"Sure." Ryume answered back then sighed.

"Something wrong?" Neji asked.

"Not really. Just a little confused." Ryume said and leaned back against the back of the couch.

"About what?" Hikuro's voice came next to Ryume's as he went back to his original position, but facing Ryume. His breath smelled like chocolate and Ryume turned away.

"About Ino. She's such a headache." Ryume answered and closed her eyes again.

"Aww, poor little Ryume." Hikuro said and without warning, put his arms around Ryume from behind her and put his face to her neck. Sasuke growled softly and glared at him while Neji sighed and shook his head knowing that Sasuke wouldn't like this. Ryume, meanwhile, blushed red and became nervous. She knew Hikuro was trying to tease Sasuke.

"Hikuro." Ryume said with stern in her voice.

"Hmmmm?" Hikuro hummed in her ear, taunting Sasuke. And it was working. Sasuke gritted his teeth and took a step towards him.

"Please let go of me." Ryume said politely, her face still scarlet.

Hikuro groaned in protest but let go of her and propped himself next to her by jumping over the couch, and sitting cross-legged. Sasuke relaxed but his glare on Hikuro didn't change. Hikuro looked back at Sasuke, "Happy now?"

"No." Sasuke snapped.

"Now, now, don't start something." Neji said, holding his hands out.

"Thank you." Ryume said and hugged Neji, teasing Hikuro and Sasuke. They both flinched, crossed their arms, and looked away at the same time. Ryume giggled and let go of Neji, but sat right next to him. Neji was still pink and he looked away, embarrassed.

"Well just get some rest." Sasuke said, still angry at what Hikuro did. "Kasaigaru said he wanted to see you tomorrow. It might be some training."

"Okay," Ryume said got up to go to her room. "I'll see you guys later, then. Good night."

"Good night." Neji said as smiled warmly. He touched Ryume's face lightly then left the room.

Hikuro got up and stretched. "Well, see ya later, Ryume." He yawned and waved.

Ryume smiled and waved back, "Sleep well." She turned to Sasuke who was walking to her, "You too Sasuke-!"

Sasuke cut her off and pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes fell shut and she suddenly felt tired. Sasuke separated and smirked then leaned down to Ryume's ear, "Just wanted to tease the moron for a bit." He whispered.

Ryume glanced over his shoulder and saw Hikuro gag at the sight. Ryume rolled her eyes playfully as Hikuro glared at Sasuke but then soon left, winking at Ryume. Sasuke smirked again and also left, waving over his shoulder, "Night."

"Night." Ryume replied back and smiled to herself. What great friends she had.

* * *

**Now isn't that sweet? (and kinda funny with the whole Sasuke and Hikuro fighting part, haha) I wonder if they'll ever get along...??**


End file.
